Control
by SakuSasu465
Summary: She was a bounty, chased from her village after her parents were killed by real hunters, she found an unlikely home among werewolves. She battles along side her new family when evil threatens to cause a civil war among humans and the other breeds roaming the land. Can they stop it in time? SasuSaku, AU *hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Times were rough for all, the humans clashing with both werewolves and the vampires; thy were in the process of making a treaty with the werewolves but nothing was set in stone yet. Sakura was a bounty hunter, something her family picked up just to make money; they were the people that were sent out after a rough hunters and that made her public enemy number one. Bounty hunters were frowned upon, they were viewed as traitors, the people who couldn't make it through the academy to become a hunter, but it wasn't normally the case. The academy was out of reach to her, her family didn't have the money to send her and that was okay, she didn't really mind being a bounty hunter.

She walked around hidden behind a cloak, the rain around her finally stopped leaving the forest ground muddy and wet. She was sent out to hunt down one the top ten rouges, they didn't want her to engage him just to find him. She was one of the best trackers they had, she was small, quick and nimble making it easier for her to fit into places most people couldn't. She looked at the ground watching for broken twigs and foot prints, she stumbled on a werewolf cub. His fur was a reddish black and it's paw was stuck in a bear trap, a low growl escaped her throat; she was close to him and she knew it.

He liked to trap wild animals, werewolves, vampires and whatever else he could and torture them. Knowing what was in store for the little cub she had a decision to make rescuer the cub and risk getting caught or report back leaving the poor thing to die a horrible death. She walked closer, the cub trying hard to flee only making the injury worse; she bent down closely moving towards him.

"I just want to help." She whispered, the cub seemed to understand and stilled letting het get closer, "This is going to hurt."

He yelped as she pulled the trap apart, his paw came free and he stumbled back unable to put weight on she quickly scooped him up and dashed off into the trees. She could feel something coming and she already knew who it was, jumping in the trees she weaved in and out trying to put as much distance between her and the man she was after. She cradled the injured cub in her arms trying too make the ride as smooth as possible, small whines left his little muzzle as he tried to move his paw.

She knew it had to be broken, if he were go back to his human she could heal it once they were a save distance away. Dropping down from the tree she looked around, she was further in the forest then she wanted to be. She looked down at the wolf cub, he seemed to be getting use to her; he let her scratch his ears and tail thumped oh her arm. She smiled softly, regaining her composure she just needed to go a little further to be in wolf territory and then she could hand him over there. If she left him out here, he would die not from the injury to his paw alone but the fact that he was only a cub.

"I'm sorry for the bumpy right." She whispered and charged through the trees once again, sweat dripped down her neck as they finally crossed into wolf territory, it was long till she spotted a midnight black wolf following just underneath her.

She noticed a few more joined it, one was gray and white, the other was a deep brown and they made sure to keep pace with her. She stopped and looked down, they were looking up at her; swallowing hard she jumped down and was surrounded.

The little cub in her arms yipped and growled at the older wolves, _is he telling them to eat me or leave me alone?_

Her heart was beating so hard she was sure they could hear, she knew they could smell the fear rolling off her in waves. While they were scary werewolves didn't really care to attack humans, usually if they crossed paths they wouldn't even spare a second glance.

"There is a man setting traps in the hunting grounds, I found him stuck in one in one a few miles away." She slowly reached for the wanted poster, they closed in a little ready to attack if she tried, " Hidan, he's extremely dangerous, I've been tracking him for awhile now and I think I found him. I just wanted you guys to be careful when you had to hunt, watch for traps."

They looked intently at the picture, his wicked smiled made the hair on their backs stand on end, she didn't feel right not sharing what she knew with them because he was hunting them it was only fair to share what she had with him since they didn't rip her apart when she landed. She set the cub down, he looked over his shoulder one more time before limping to the brown wolf.

She nodded and jumped back into the trees, the black wolf followed her to the edge of their territory alongside the grey one. She dropped down, she looked back once more offering a small smile before she took off again. She needed to make it back to the village before nightfall, this was the last place she wanted to be when the sun disappeared.

She crossed the gate to the village, her legs hurts and she was out of breath but she dashed off to the Tsunade office to report what she had found. Knocking on the door she entered the room and the smell of alcohol was present, she hated that smell.

"Did you find anything?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the computer in front of her.

"I did, he's setting up traps where the werewolves hunt, there were a few traps on the outside of vampire country as well. Where he is actually staying, no I didn't find anything." She had been tracking him for weeks, she followed his trails; she tried to get in the mindset of an emotionless killer but she couldn't do it.

"Sakura, why don't you become a hunter? You're skills are amazing, we could really use someone like you." She looked up from her computer, she knew Sakura needed more money and was willing to help her get into the he academy.

"I don't think I could do it, I want to help them. Not kill them." She smiled softly, the hood keeping her eyes covered so she was able to hide the sadness she felt, "Hunters killed my parents, I couldn't join even if I wanted too."

Tsunade opened her mouth to say something but there was nothing that she could really say or do to change the girls mind, she was dismissed and head back to her little cottage on the edge of town. She unlocked the door and flipped on the light, it was a simple open cottage, you could see her bed, the kitchen, and her little living room the moment you walked in. The only room that had a door was the bathroom, she pulled her hood down as she shut the door locking it behind her. Undoing the button around her neck it fell off her shoulder, she was in a simple black cop top with baggy black pants and boots. A katana strapped to her belt, her weapons holster on her thigh and pouch on her back. She was deadlier than she looked.

Her long pink hair was fell down her back in waves, the humidity in the air caused her hair to curl a little. She sat on the edge of her bed, leaning down to untie her boots there was a loud knock, she looked at the clock and knew it was too late for a messenger and there was nothing left for her to do since she turned in her report. Grabbing her sword and cloak she threw them on, pulling the hood up she opened the door but no one was there.

The hair on her neck stood up as the glass of her window shattered, rolling to a stop she spotted the flash bang and dove out of her house onto the hard ground. She felt her arms being pinned behind her back as someone put on their weight on her, she grunted under the pressure.

"Sakura Haruno, you guys just don't learn do you?" She couldn't look up, her face was being forced into the ground by whoever was sitting on her. "You're one of the last bounty hunters in the area, I don't know how many times we have to keep coming out here until you get the point to either join the farming community or just leave."

* * *

Sasuke sat at the edge of the forest, his mind still on the girl that was brave enough to cross into their territory and drop off an injured wolf cub. When she first crossed the line he was confused, no human as ever come this far.

His red eyes scanned the area as he walked along the edge, he spotted Neji a few yards away. His fur was grey with little patches of black, his pale eyes scanned the area as the met up waiting for their replacement.

Sasuke looked back out spotting a dark figure a low growl escaped his throat; it was a warning to whoever was there. He recognized the face from the wanted poster that girl showed them earlier that day.

"Don't attack." His words stopped neji in his tracks as he growled at Sasuke.

"Why the hell not?" Sasuke snapped at him, making him back up.

"That girl said he was hunting us, she was a bounty hunter. She was only tracking him, there has to be a reason she wasn't supposed to engage him in battle." He hated relying on the word of human but something about the way she spoke about this man, made him believe her. Just talking about him the girl was terrified, she looked over her shoulder and made sure to leave before he could track her down.

They watched as he just stood there, a creepy smile spreading across his face, his eyes held nothing but rage as he looked at his future prey. He slowly retreated, his eyes never leaving the two wolves that stood in front of him.

"Hey we got your message, what happened." Naruto was the first to bounce through the brush, although he wasn't a werewolf they excepted him into their pack when he was young and his nest was destroyed.

His eyes landed on the retreating figure, he could help but growl at the man.

Once they were back in the village they transformed back into humans, Naruto turned to look at Sasuke "Who the hell was that?"

"I don't know." He ran a hair through his raven hair as they walked to report what they had seen.

"It's like he wanted us to know he was there, it was either a warning or a weak tactic to scare us." Neji walked along the two.

The walked into the biggest hut, Kakashi sat at his desk, his mask covering the lower half of his face, "What did you find?"

"There was a man standing just outside the area, he did nothing but watch us with a sickening smile on his face." Kakashi's brow furrowed.

"What did he look like?" He leaned forward, a knot growing in his stomach.

"Silver hair, purple eyes, and a sinister smile." Neji just listed the simple things that stuck out the most.

"I was afraid you would say that." He huffed, lowering his head a bit.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked, stepping forward.

"Hidan is responsible for the massacres that happened all those years ago, he killed bounty hunters, werewolves, vampires and anything else he could get his hands on. He earned the top spot on the most wanted list, no one has been able to track him down for years he's gone off the map. Recently there had been signs that he was back." He ran a hand through his silver hair, this man was dangerous and now he was back.

"That girl said she had been track him." Kakashi's brow rose again.

"The one that brought back Cujo?" He asked, curious.

"Yeah, she said she had been tracking him for a few weeks and she was closing in. She told us to watch out for traps in the hunting grounds." Neji repeating her words.

She sent a letter to Tsunade, basically saying she was going to take a small vacation when in reality she wasn't coming back, she couldn't tell her that because they would take her license away and she needed it to carry her weapons. She always hated this law, but it was their way of trying to control the villagers and the violence that spread.

She packed her bag, taking only clothes, scrolls packed with her books and letter sealed inside; she grabbed the photo of her parents and tucked in the bag and threw it over her shoulder. She winced, she was still sore from last night. Her body was littered with bruises and cuts, she had taken care of the broken bones herself after they left; bounty hunters were hated among the hunter world and they made it known.

She walked for a few hours and decided to stop, she had no particular destination in mind so it didn't really matter if she stopped or not. She sat under a tall tree resting for a little, the peeking through the trees warming her body up a little.

Getting up she walked further into the woods, she found a small stream running through the forest and decided to follow it upwards. She could see the wildlife swimming through the water, as she walked up stream the river slowly grew wider. She realized where she was and smiled softly, her parents use to have a safe house out here before they died.

Walking a little further she cut to the left and found the house, she had only been here a few times when the war started but she remembered the path that took her to the house.

She stopped looking at the old beat up shed, it had survived years of harsh weather and needed a few repairs but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She smiled and opened the door, the furniture was still there covered in plastic, setting her bag down she opened the closet and found the cleaning supplies.

"I can't believe I forgot about this place until now." She muttered to herself.

Closing the door, she got started cleaning what would be her new home.


	2. Chapter 2

She spent the whole day cleaning, sweat cover her body lightly as she moved things around cleaning all the dust and debris out of the house. The night came sooner than she wanted, still needing some fire would she gathered what she could from around the outside out her house. She changed into a simple tshirt and shorts as she sat down in the recliner after starting the fire, she stilled to fix the windows, there was a small hole in the roof and the front door didn't latch properly.

She still have to fix the plumbing the wiring as well, she sighed and leaned back deciding to worry about it tomorrow. She was tired and really just wanted to sleep, she set up wards around the house to keep anything and everything away while she slept.

The sun peeped through the broken window, she stirred lightly and stretched walking over to her bag she grabbed some money and decided to head to the market, the closet one was in werewolf territory and she was going to ask if she could shop there.

"Yup, I've lost my mind." She threw her messenger back over her shoulder emptying it out so she could carry her food back with her. Raking a hand through her long pink hair she let if fly, not worried about brushing it or doing anything with it. She put a pair of tennis shoes on and walked along the trail she stopped at the border, the same black wolf appeared. She remembered his dark fur and red eyes, she forgot just how big they really are; that didn't mean a whole lot considering she was short.

She was barley taller than the red wolf, swallowing hard she dug through her pockets for her I'd card, she didn't know if would help or not but it was worth a shot, "I'm staying nearby and I need to get some supplies, could I get them here?"

She held out her ID card showing she wasn't a hunter and just a bounty hunter, the large wolf cocked his head to the side, did she really just ask if she could shop there. He could see the bruises and cuts that marred her skin, he back away retreating behind a tree and walking out in human form.

"You can shop here, but I have to escort you once my replacement arrives." His voice was stern and rough as he spoke. His black t-shirt was fitted loosely as well as his jeans, he couldn't helped but look back at her with curious eyes, "Are you not afraid of us?"

She shook her head softly, " A little but I'm more afraid of my kind than anything out here."

His replacement was there in a few minutes, he motioned for her to follow him and she did. She stayed close but not too close, She noticed a little black tattoo on his neck, his skin was pale and his eyes were as hard as steel. They made it to the little market and she smiled, all the produce was fresh and well taken care of; something that didn't happen often in her village.

"Oh wow." She beamed as she picked stuff out, the shop keep was nice to her and helped her find what she was looking while he waited outside.

"Thank you." She smiled and paid the shop keeper and walked out.

"I'm Sakura by the way." She didn't look at him and didn't really think he cared what her name was but it would be nice to know his.

"Sasuke." Was all he said at they walked to the next place.

"Someone, get the medic!" She stopped looking around when her eyes landed on a wounded werewolf she started to move when a strong hand stopp her.

"What are you doing?"He growled, she could tell he didn't trust and she didn't blame him all but there was one thing people didn't know about her; she was a medic.

"I'm a medic, I cant help." She pleaded with her eyes as she looked back at the man bleeding on the ground, "Let me help."

He released her arm, giving her bag to him she ran over. And knelt down on the ground, looking closely at the wound on his chest she had seen once before; on a dead body. She held her hands over the wound clotting the blood but not closing it completely, she knew who attacked him and it wasn't good.

"I can't close it." She mumbled, trying to repair the internal damage.

"Why?" Sasuke knelt down beside her watching as her hands glowed.

"If it was Hidan then the scythe he uses is covered in liquid silver, when he's hunting vampires he covers it in blood from a dead human. If I close then I lock the silver inside and it will him in a matter of days, it needs to be extracted from his body before that happens." Sweat ran down her cheek to her chin, the sun blazing and hitting her back.

The medic showed up, she moved out of the way and told them what she had told Sasuke, "I'm not exactly sure what they do but they can pull It from his body, they did it for me once when I was younger."

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she took her bag back as they made their way back, she waved and thanked him. Walking back into her little home she put all her food up and started to fix the windows, once that was done she moved to the front door and then hole in the roof. As she was fixing the roof the clouds hid the sun and the wind picked up, she swore under breathe and moved a little faster trying to beat the rain.

She jumped down closing the shutters, on the side of the house leaving the front window open so she could see out. Checking her traps and wards one more time before she entered her house and locked the door, she had managed t gather some fire wood before the rain fell.

She flopped down on her bed as the rain fell, she could hear the wind picking up speed as the walls of her tiny home creaked. She pulled her blanket over her head trying to block out the noise, she didn't want to admit but she was scared, she was living in the forest alone and no one was around to help her if something happened and that's a scary thought when you're only 18.

* * *

"_Sakura! Run!" Her mother screamed at her and pushed her out of the back door. She was only ten at the time of the attack, she could hear metal clashing with metal as her parents fought their attackers. _

_She ran into the forest not knowing where else to go, she ran until her legs couldn't carry her weight anymore. She feel to the ground panting, looking back to see if anyone was following her and calmed a little when she realized no one did but then she realized she didn't know where she was. Everything looked the same, she sat there for what felt like ever waiting for her parents to come find her and when they didn't come she got up and walked back. She had been learning how to track, so many she could find her way home. Stumbling out of the woods, her bare feet hurt from the rocks and twigs she stepped on. Opening the door to her home, she stepped in and all the lights were off, the sun had set leaving the house pitch black. _

"_Mom, dad?" She called as she flipped the switch for the lights. She dropped her knees and scaremed._

_Blood covered the walls of the hallway, it was all over the floor and she knew by the amount that they were dead. She crawled forward and found her mothers body laying in the living room, her eyes were open petrified even after death fear lingered on her face. Her neck was cut, so were her arms, and legs, whoever did this; enjoyed it. _

_She found her father not far from her mother, his body in the same condition._

* * *

She shot up, panting hard felling like she was going to be sick she ran outside in the cool night air hit her hot skin. The ground was wet so she slipped as she ran towards the tree losing everything she ate for dinner, tears flowed down her cheeks as the pictured still burned in her mind.

She jumped up as a twig snapped, she whirled around and came face to face with familiar red eyes, she fell back down as he cocked his head to look at her. A fox appeared next to him, orange in color with nine tails; she looked at the fox and then at Sasuke.

Clutching her aching her head she stood up and motioned for them to follow, the ground still wet and squishing under her feet. She felt her body sway, a war, furry body collided with her keeping her straight, she looked down at the fox who looked like he was smiling at her.

Opening the door, she let them entered and wiped her feet off, "What brings you here in the middle of the night?"

She was tired and wanted to go back to sleep, she watched as the two switched back to their humans forms. This was all so weird, they acted like they've known each other since they were kids, for some reason she felt like she could trust and she wasn't going to fight that feeling.

"Our leader wants to speak with you." Sasuke stated, his tone was still the same as before.

"Now? In the middle of the night?" She was confused, she watched as they exchanged glances and then looked back at her.

"Yes, we really need you to come back with us." The blond spoke next, she couldn't help but stare a little, his blue eyes were so bright as he looked at her.

"I feel like there's something you aren't telling me." She crossed her arms as she sat on her bed.

"Just pack you bag." Sasuke stated, leaving no room for her to argue but she tried anyways, "Naruto can carry it for you."

"Can you just tell me what is going and I'll pack a bag but is it really-" a bang sounded from outside, one of her traps had been triggered.

_**Pack a bag now.**_

Her eyes widened as Sasuke and Naruto switched back to their other forms, he growled as she turned to pack her stuff again. Shoving clothes, scrolls and her extra weapons in her back she grabbed her cloak putting it on she heard another trap go off, she ran outside and looked around. Lightening lit up forest allowing her to catch a glimpse of the man standing outside her house; he laughed as eh set another one of her traps oof.

He was doing it on purpose to scare her and it was working, he could feel the fear rolling off her body even though he couldn't see her face. She felt a cold nose nudge her to move but she was rooted it to the ground, she saw orange fur appear blocking her vision of the madman standing in the forest.

She willed her feet to move and they finally listened, she took off into the forest. She was fast for a human but not fast enough in this case, the two surround her slowing there pace to stay with her. She could feel the darkness surround them as he got closer, they crossed the broader she tried to stop her self but she slid in the mud landing on her knees she panted as she looked back out. The thunder roared as she stood close to the edge reaching his hand hit a barrier shocking him.

"Sakura. Haruno." He leaned down to look her in the eyes as he spoke fear clawed at her chest, her breath coming in short waves, "I cant wait to carve you up just like I did your mother." He whispered the last part as he laughed.

Sasuke grabbed the back of her cloak with his teeth flipping her around so she couldn't see him, he growled as he stepped forward looking the man in his eyes not waving for a second. Sasuke was sacked and neither was the rest of the wolf tribe, they were going to take him down and this time for good.

"I still remember her screams, they were beautiful. Your dad had to go first so he wouldn't get in my way, you see I like the look on a woman's face when she's in pain and scared."

Sasuke looked at Naruto as he nodded he walked over to the girl who was now trying to block out his voice, she pulled her knees to her chest and covered her ears. Tears mixed with the rain the was starting to fall, he leaned now and put his cold nose on her face making her jump. He leaned down so she could climb on his back, she seemed to understand and climbed on, he wrapped a tail around her took off towards the village. Keeping her hidden from view, he smiled and slowly walked away from the wolves as the numbers seemed to increase.

She looked up at the sky, it seemed to be crying with her.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed since the incident, they let her stay in a vacant hunt close to where Sasuke and Naruto lived. She didn't move, she didn't eat, she didn't sleep, she didn't really want to be there or anywhere. There was a small knock on door, she made no effort to get up and get the door. She just sat on the bed with her knees pulled to her chest, the knock came again harder this time.

"Sakura, open the door!" A chill ran down her spine, she knew that voice. It was the voice that yelled at her everyday for the last eight years.

She got out of bed, he muscles sore and weak from not being used for several days, she opened the door and peeked out at the tall blonde woman. Her brow raised as she lifted her leg and kicked the door open, Sakura yelped and rolled to a stop against her bed.

"Ow." She sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

Both boys stood and watched not knowing whether to stop her or let her continue, "I know I taught you better than this, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing, how the hell did you even know I was here?!" She yelled back her voice was raspy, she stood up to look at this crazy woman not afraid.

"A little bird told me, did you forget the peace treaty signing that's tomorrow?" Sakura made a bug "o" face, "I'll take that as a no."

"I forgot." She ran a hand through her hair and frowned, she needed to wash it.

"Sakura, I know what happened to your parents still lives with you; and there's nothing I can do to take that pain away from you but there are two people here that understand what it's like to lose their parents." She down next to her, "I don't care if you want to stay here or in the village. I talked to Kakashi and he's okay with you staying here especially after you helped save one of his best hunters. Everything will be okay."

Tears fell silently as her former teacher wrapped an arm around her shoulder, Tsunade knew Sakura was an outcast because of her job and she wanted her to have a chance to thrive and be happy. They were signing a peace treaty with the wolves and they were more than happy to have her here, so why not?

"It's time for you to heal Sakura." Sakura nodded wiping the tear away, "Get dressed, you're going to help me escort them back to our village to sign the treaty."

She got up braided her hair and threw on her normal all black outfit, throwing her cloak on she left the little hut and walked towards the biggest one. She remembered that's where Kakashi was supposed to be. Along the way she smelled the street food, her stomach betraying her as it growled. She signed and looked around for something she could eat quickly, finally settling on something she paid and ate as she walked to the hut.

Tsunade had walked out first followed by a silver wolf, and if she had to guess that was Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto flanked him while a brown walked behind them, "Not going to lie, that would've made a badass picture."

They stepped aside and let Kakashi lead, they fell behind the larger brown wolf, "So what's the plan?"

"They're going to lead us out, once we cross the boarder I'm going to lead. I need you to cover the rear and tell me if you see anything strange, you have the best eyes here." She raised her brow.

"Like traps, or am I looking for something specific?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Both." Sakura nodded, after they crossed the boarder Tsunade walked in front, to show they had permission to be this close to their village, the funny thing is the distance between the two wasn't that far.

Two humans, three werewolves and nine tailed demon fox; this made for a funny look. She smiled as people gave them weird looks as they passed by; she could only imagine how people were going to freak out once they made it to the village.

They stopped, taking a small break as the two leaders talked Naruto walked up and nudged her lightly, she looked over at the orange fox. She held her hand out unsure of what he wanted, he walked forward placing his head under her hand giving her permission to pet him. She smiled and scratched him behind his ears, his tongue fell out of the side of his mouth making her laugh.

She stopped petting him, the hair on her neck stood up and she knew exactly what was coming she whipped her head around "RUN!"

A scream pieced the air as she turned around to see a man holding a sword now covered with blood, the man was covered in black a mask hiding his face. His brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, he eyes were cold and dark as he toyed with his victim. Before she knew what was happening her body moved, her sword drawn; metal clashed with metal as she blocked his next attack.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called her name but she paid no mind.

She pushed the man back with her free hand, the woman getting to her feet cradling her injured arm, "Go now!" She yelled without looking at her.

The woman ran towards Tsunade, she looked on as the man towered over Sakura but she showed no fear blocking each attack and making a move of her own. She was buying them time, she looked at Kakashi as he nodded they ran towards the gates. They couldn't afford to be caught in a battle outside of their territory, not before the peace treaty was signed giving them permission to help out.

They bolted through the gates and to her office, Kakashi quickly changed from wolf form to his human form, she wasted no time placing the treaty in front of him, "After signing this you will be allies of Fire county, no hunter can harm you, you can help out if needed, you'll have free reign over our lands as well."

He signed the treaty and turned to look at his pack, "Go!"

They charged through the gate, skidding to a halt as she was dragging the man behind her, they all stopped as she dropped the man on the ground in from of the Np's, "You're turn."

Her face had a few cuts, there were a few on her arms and one on her stomach none life threatening. Something didn't sit right with her, why would he attack out in the open when they were right there. She walked into Tsunade office, "Do you have the attack logs and notebooks from the first massacre?"

"I believe so, it why do you want those?" She walked over to her book case and pulled logs from eight years ago and set them on her desk.

Sakura grabbed the one for this month and flipped to the day, "It's happening again."

They all looked at her as she flipped through the pages, she needed to get the books from her house, "What?"

She set the log in front of Tsunade again, "There was a random attack on the same day and everyday after that when the killings started it was only humans, then it went to the harpies, then werewolves, then demons; Hidan is back and he plans on finishing what he started."

"How did you know that?" Naruto was in Human form standing over her shoulder looking at the book.

"I remember my parents talking about it a lot, he convinces other rouges to join his cause and they do most of the foot work for him. I need to go back to my house and get a few things, they kept tabs on the ones that helped him but they were never caught." She spun around and ran to her old house.

As expected the inside was ransacked, her ed was flipped over, dished broken on the floor and her bookshelf was over turned, "What happened here?"

She turned to see Sasuke standing in the doorway, "Bounty hunters aren't liked around here."

"Is that why you were covered in bruises when you first showed up?" She laughed a little and nodded.

Grabbing another bag she stuffed the books inside, she threw the bag over her shoulder, "I have to get something out of my parents home."

"I'll go with you." He could tell she didn't want to go.

"You don't have too." Her voice was small as she walked through the doorway.

"I know" he said as he followed her lead.

They walked through the streets, the people avoided her altogether but she didn't mind. She laughed a little as the girls who passed by stopped and looked at Sasuke with hearts in their eyes.

"What's so funny?" He was annoyed.

"All the girls breaking their necks trying to look at you." She laughed.

She stopped as they made it to her abandoned childhood home, it was a small little home it it was perfect for them. No one wanted to buy it after the accident, and she couldn't stomach looking at it, it was like torture.

She felt a small tap on her shoulder, she looked up at him and nodded; she wasn't alone but it didn't make her feel that much better. She opened the door and dread washed over hers as she stepped inside, Sasuke close behind her.

He could see her shoulders tremble as she walked inside, he knew that feeling all to well. The blood stains covered the walls and the floors, the house was never cleaned when hey removed the bodies Picture frames hung on the wall, with blood spatted the frames and the glass; he could see her parents holding a little baby girl with bright pink hair. One of her when she lost a tooth, and one when she started learning how to track.

He switched to his wolf form and sniffed around, as she shoved files into the bag, he liked this form more because his sense were sharper. Even in his human for his senses were still higher than an average human, he found her old room; her scent covered the room. The walls were pink, little nick naps hung on the walls and untouched dolls sat on the floor, it looked like a normal little girls room. He shifted his attention back to her, she had stopped looking through books when she found an old picture. Walking over he nudged her arm so he could see it too, it was her parents standing next to Kakashi and Tsunade.

"I didn't know they knew Kakashi." She tucked the photo in her bag and closed it, throwing it over her shoulder, "This is heavier than I thought." She mumbled re adjusting the bag.

He stayed I'm wolf form as they walked back to the front gate, Tsunade was waiting for her there as well as the others. She stopped and smiled at her teacher and leader, "Good luck, be careful."

She hugged Sakura once more time as they turned to leave again, she waved.

The travel back was uneventful, she made it walked through the doorway realizing in she needed to fix the door Tsunade broke. She sighed and set the heavy back down and started fixing the door, taking her cloak off she sat on her bed and took her boots off. She put her clothes up, hung the few pictures she had trying to make it feel like home; smiling she turned the lamp on laying the logs, books and files on the desk so she could start reading through them.

The hut was the biggest but there was enough room for her, there was a little fire pit in the center, her ed lined the wall, the door was made from old wood. The walls were made from what she assumed was mud or something along those lines, they were as advanced as they were in her village but she liked it. It make it feel more like home. There was bookshelf, a desk and at least there was some sort electricity; how they managed that she didn't know but she wasn't going to complain. The only down side was she didn't have her own shower and would have to go to a bath house.

Her stomach growled as she sat down, she sighed getting back up and leaving again, the clouds were gathering again as she walked towards the market to rebuy everything she had bought the other day. She hated the rainy season, that meant fall was coming and she hated cold weather, she gathered everything she needed and walked back to her little hut as the rain started to fall again.

Starting a fire she listen to the rain fall as she started to cook her dinner, it was oddly peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura walked around the village, her hair pushed to one side she watched the kids play in the little make shift play ground. They ran around playing with a little red ball, she couldn't help but smile a little as they ran without a care in the world.

She was on her way to the market to grab a few things and then head back to her little home, Sasuke and Naruto were sent out on a little mission with he hunter to smoke out a nest of nasty vampires. They had been attacking werewolves and human children, Tsunade requested their help in sniffing them out; it gave her a little time to go over the mountain of paper work still sitting on her desk.

She tugged at her messenger back, it was full of little goodies and snacks. She had and odd craving for meat here lately, pushing her door open she noticed a letter on the ground. Raising her brow she looked around and picked it up; It looked a little old and worn out as she looked at the envelope. Sitting down she turned on the lmap and realized it was a letter from her mother, it had her name on the front and a little message that said read when you turn 18. She turned it over in her hands, struggling to open the letter to see what was inside, that day lived with her still and even the sight of her mothers hand writing brought tears to her eyes.

Taking a deep breath she flipped the letter over and slowly ripped the top open.

_Sakura, if you're reading this than my time has come and.i hope that you are doing well and taking care of yourself. There are many things that I want to explain in the letter, and I hope that you can one day forgive me, and just know that everything I did, I did to protect you. I never meant to cause harm and keep this from you but we didn't have much of a choice, your father wanted us to live with him and Konoha and I was okay with that at first until I realized we put you in danger. _

_You're a half breed Sakura, and people found out about it and tried to run us out of the village. I'm a pure werewolf that fell in love with you father and then we made you and not a moment went by that I didn't love you more and more each day. You were the highlight of my life, I don't regret marrying your father, I don't regret having you my one regret was not leaving you here with Kakashi in the village where you truly belonged. I can only imagine what's running through your head right now and I hope I can answer a few little things, before this letter ends. _

_Tsunade helped us come up with a lotion to suppress your other half, it kept you from changing and we agreed to keep giving it to you until you turned 18. I know it wasn't our decision to make but it was the only thing we could do to keep you safe in the village, I should've taken you back to Kakashi but I didn't; because I didn't want to upset your father. _

_After about four weeks, the potion will wear off and you'll change again for the first in a long time. Your body will get hot, it will hurt a little but as long as you don't fight it, you'll be okay sweetie. I'm sorry to leave you like this but I have to go now. _

_I love you my little cherry blossom. _

Stunned by the letter she didn't feel the tears running down her face, before she knew it shew as on her feet and running towards Kakashi's office. She burst through the door, panting she held out the letter for him to take and he seemed to already know what was inside.

"Did you know?" She squeaked out.

He nodded slowly, "I did, but they didn't want me to say anything. You lost you memories, I don't know what they did to either seal them or take them from you but I did know that at 18 they were going to bring you here so I could help you with the transition."

"This doesn't make any damn sense, I'm just a human and I have lived like one my whole life and now all of the sudden I've lost my home, I'm hunted by a maniac and now I'm fucking werewolf?!" She yelled unable to hold inside.

"I know this is a shock to you, and I cant begin to understand how you feel inside but I'm he-" she couldn't listen anymore, she shook her head tears running down her face as she ran through the village. She ran until her legs gave out and she fell sliding on the ground, she crawled to a nearby tree and leaned against it. She let the tears flow freely, the sobs coming out in massive waves, her chest felt tight as she sat there. The air around her grew colder as she sat there, slowly losing track of time, she sobbed as the sun started to set.

Nothing was making any sense, the sob slowed finally stopping; her eyes were red and puffy as she rubbed them lightly. She jumped a a massive black wolf appeared in front of her, she calmed when she realized it was Sasuke; his wet nose touched her face lightly as he seem to sniff her checking her for injuries. Once he cleared her, he backed away a little giving her some room. She had seen him a few times in wolf form but it still amazing, he was big enough that she could ride on his back comfortably.

She helped her hand out, he turned his head slightly until realized she was basically asking him if she could pet him. His ear flattened a little, and she took that as a no and lowered hand with a small smile she started to stand up when she felt something under hand. Looking down Sasuke had placed his head underneath her hand, she smiled widely and slowly began to pet him, she scratched behind his ears as his tail betrayed him and started to wag.

"Thank you, Sasuke.." she whispered placing a small kiss on his forehead.

She didn't realize just how long she had been out here until she looked around and realized the sun was setting, "I guess we better get back huh?"

She got up as they walked side by side through the forest, he was alert while she was in her head thinking about the letter her mother had left for her. It was short, and sloppy nothing like how her mother normally was so she must've wrote It in a hurry.

A howl pulled her from her thoughts, as Sasuke lowered his body and growled stepping in front of her. She stopped and looked at the midnight wolf, his teeth were showing as something stepped out from the shadows.

"Now, that's not way to greet an old friend." His growl deeper as a man with glasses appeared from the shadows, he looked at her and smiled "You must be Sakura, I've heard so much about you. The vampires seem to just love your scent."

She felt a shiver run down her spine as she scooted closer to the massive wolf in front of her, "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke moved to make sure she was out of his reach as he moved around and smiled his red eyes never leaving the man, "that was rude of me, my name is Kabuto. I am a member of the wolf tribe located in the Sound Village."

"That's nice but it still doesn't tell me what your talking about." Her clashed with his, never dropping the smile from his face as he spoke next.

"You're a feisty one, I like that." He looked at the wolf segregating him from the girl, "You my dear are the longest living half breed, most don't make it passed infancy. It's very frowned upon, and the whole knows that there is half breed roaming around and everyone wants to meet you; well the vampires would rather try and eat you."

Sasuke lashed out at him, startling her a little as he jumped ack to her side, "I guess little Sasuke doesn't want me to tell you anymore."

She stepped forward but he blocked her path, "Sasuke."

Before she knew what was happening he was nudge her, she looked down at him and realized he wanted her to clim on his back; confused it the sudden change she looked at him but he nudged her again this time a little harder.

She took one more look at the man and climbed on, she held on to his fur as he trotted lightly giving her a chance to adjust before reading off into a sprint. The tress whirled by, her hair was blowing around lightly and she couldn't help us smile a little, he broke through the the trees and soon they were in the village.

Stopped in front of her hut she got off and opened the door and he was soon inside standing next to her in his human form, "Sasu-"

He had wrapped her in a hug, she stood there shocked for a second but lightly returned, "You scared me, we came back and Kakashi said you had bolted out of his office and when I didn't find you here I thought you had left.."

He pulled away as the door opened, "Sakura!" Naruto soon had her in a ear hug swinging her lightly.

Kakashi followed with a pat on the head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare anyone."

"Sit around the fire pit, we have some things to talk about." They nodded and gathered around the little pit as she gathered a few snacks.

"Sakura, the letter you mom wrote is something she left me right before she moved out of the village to go live with your father, you see you mother looked more human than she did werewolf. Her claws were long like mine and her fangs were hidden unlike Sasuke's so she could pull off living in a human village undetected; but someone told on your parents, but before you moved you lived here with us." She looked over at Sasuke's whose ears seemed to have a slight red tint to them and then at Naruto who was ginning wildly, "You three were best friend from the start, well at first you didn't like Naruto all that much because he talked to much. They never forgot about you, and they would ask all the time how you were doing and of course I would tell them what I knew but after you turned ten the letters stopped coming and one of the last one I received was the one I left for you."

"You guys knew too?" Guilt washed over both of them as they looked at her sad green eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

"I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you'd be mad at me." She smiled at her sadly.

"Is that why I feel some comfortable around them?" She looked over at the silver hair man, "I felt like I've known them longer than what I do and it's been confusing on why; but now I know."

"You were a late bloomer, meaning you were one of the last werewolves cub to change; and they would protect you from people who picked on you and in return you were very loyal to them as well. We use to find you in the library trying to read books on how to heal wounds, and you were only five." He smiled at the thought of young Sakura sitting in front of mountain of medical books not able to really read them let alone understand it she tried anyways, "That's human side of you, you care, you have heart and the werewolf side of you is loyal to your pack and little did you guys know you had former you own little pack inside a much bigger one. Each of you would go above and beyond for the other and that's why they wanted you to come back here and stay, in hopes of rebuilding what you lost."

"Who was that man, he said I was one of the only half breeds to live this long." Sasuke growled again thinking about their encounter in the woods.

"Kabuto, he's a strange fellow; someone that you need to stay away from. He is very deceitful. He'll tell you anything you want to here in order to get what you want but he would never attack you here, cause it's against the rules and he would be killed on the spot." He sighed as she was looking at the fire trying to absorb all of the information. "But he is right, most half breeds don't make it. No one really knows just how much different you are from a human or a werewolf, we don't know I'd all half breeds change or not. It's a sad face of life."

"How come I wasn't killed?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke who once again his ears turned red as he looked away.

"When you were around four, they were going to try but little Sasuke imprinted on you." Her eyes grew way as he still refused to look at her and Naruto started to giggle nudging his best friend with his elbow.

_Sasuke imprinted on me?_


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura walked around the village bored, she looked through the shops and found a little trinket that interested her. Tucking it in her pocket after paying she spotted a girl with long blond hair, and baby blue eyes tending to the flower shop; she walked over admiring the little daisies.

"Can I help you find anything?" Sakura shook her head.

"I'm just looking for now, I'm waiting for my friends to come back from a mission." She smiled.

"Oh you're that girl that Naruto and Sasuke have been hanging around." She looked Sakura up and down and smiled, "I had to see if you were any completion and I can safely say you aren't."

She could feel the vein in her forehead pulse, "Oh, and what makes you think I'm not?"

"Sasuke wouldn't like a girl with such a large forehead." She said bluntly as Sakura was about to snap Ino laughed, "I'm just kidding forehead calm down; I'm Ino"

She held her hand out and smiled lightly, "I'm Sakura, nice to meet you Ino _pig_,"

"I see you have jokes too." She dropped her hand and looked at her once more, her hair was pulled ack into a bun, her black shirt seemed too big for her and her jean shorts hugged her perfectly.

"You're not the first person to make fun of my forehead." She smiled softly and picked up one of the little white flowers and placed it behind her ear, holding out some money Ino to take she walked over and pushed her hand down.

Taking the flower she grabbed a few more and placed them into her bun an pulling a few strands loose she walked back a little admiring her work, "There. If you're going to put a flower in your hair at least do it right."

She turned without another word and tented to another customer, she walked away from the booth smiling; feeling like she had made another friend. The days after she found the letter were dark, she didn't really know what to do or think and with Sasuke and Naruto being gone she didn't really have anyone else to talk too. She didn't really have any friends in her old village either; no one wanted to be her friend except a girl named Tenten but she disappeared a few years ago.

Over the next few days their friendship blossomed, Sakura would go and help Ino with the flowers and help her pick some of the wild ones so she didn't have to close shop to do it. For a moment she felt like she had a little bit of purpose, she had a new friend something to so when Sasuke and Naruto were away.

"Thanks for the help forehead, wanna get something to eat?" She closed the shop and walked towards a little restaurant.

"Sure." She walked along side Ino, watching as the men seemed to stop and stare at her; the setting sun reflected in her baby blues making them stand out even more against her her blonde hair.

They walked in the little restaurant and it was packed, she order food and Ino insisted that they get some drinks as well; as the drinks flowed her eyes grew heavy as her mind became fuzzy. She laughed with Ino as the a few guys came and sat at their table and started flirting with him, she flipped her hair over he shoulder and smiled trying not to be rude; before she knew it she was stumbling home after leaving Ino at her place. She looked up into the clear sky, the stars filling up her vision as she thought of what Kakashi said.

_He imprinted on me._

She didn't know why that popped into her mind as she walked home, the cool the night air felt nice on her hot skin; her t-shirt felt like it was sticking to her skin so she slowly pulled it off as she walked leaning her in a little white camisole. Running a hand through her pink hair her mind continued to wander on what it meant to be imprinted by someone she didn't even remember but that didn't mean anything, he remembered her and there was something there that he liked in her.

That meant that he chose her to be his mate for the rest of their lives, he was devoted to her, he wanted to protect her and all these years she wasn't around it didn't change. She could sense that he wanted to protect her and wanted to be near her even though he wouldn't come right out and say it to her. She smiled lightly, she felt the same way, something about him made her feel calm and strong at the same time. Like she could run through the forest in the middle of the night with him without any fear because he would e their to protect her.

The moon seemed so bright as she continued her walk, she looked up at the bright moon and smiled.

-Sasuke-

After returning to the village around three in the morning, he stepped into his little hut and froze; he immediately realized he wasn't the only one here. Moving slowly he flipped the light on and found the small girl tucked under his blankets. Her soft hair was sprawled out over the pillow, one arm was ubove her head while the other rested on her exposed stomach. Her little cami wasn't covering much as he walked over he realized she had kicked her shorts off and left them on the floor meaning she was in his bed half naked. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, he could smell the alcohol as he got closer to her. Something pulled at his heart as he watched her sleep, it felt right to him having her there in his bed when he got home; but part of him knew that wasn't the reason she was there and it made him a little sad.

He decided to turn in for a few hours and get up before she woke up, he walked out taking his boots off and switching into his pajamas; flipping the lights out he laid down next to her careful not disturb her. He stayed on top of the blankets so no one would get the wrong idea especially if Naruto decided to barge in.

"Sasuke?" She rolled over to face him.

"Hn." He stayed where he was not trusting himself.

"I'm sorry I broke into your house" she whined, still a little drunk from the shot earlier.

He couldn't help but chuckle a little bit, "It's okay, but who did you have drinks with?"

"Ino! " she said rather loudly as she giggled rolling onto her back, "I met her at the flower shop and she's been so nice to me, I didn't have anyone else here and is was lonely when you left. I guess that's why I ended up here."

He tensed as she wiggled closer to him and looped her arm around his, relaxing a little as he realized she fell back asleep ; she sighed raking his hand through his raven hair as he stared at the ceiling.

"How the hell did I end up in this position?" He asked himself.

Finally able to fall asleep for a few hours he woke up before her and tucked her in, he leaned forward and pushed a few stray hairs out of her face. A little smile softened the features of his face as he looked at her once again.

It was hard to be around her sometimes, he knew she didn't remember him and he didn't want to force her to remember him and make her uncomfortable. His heart was a little heavy whenever she was around, when she wasn't here the pain was a little easier to deal with because he didn't have to look at her.

When he first saw a few weeks ago his heart stopped in chest, he almost didn't recognize her. You can change a lot of things on the outside but you can't change your scent, and he knew it was her immediately.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts he walked into Kakashi's office, "How was the mission?"

"Before or after those as staged me in the leg?" Naruto was still limping form a leg wound, "How the fuck do you miss when you're using a sword."

"Simple, they meant to stab you. Idiot." Sasuke rolled his eyes as Kakashi shook his head.

He starched his head as he sat down next to Sasuke, "We took out another small cell but they seemed to know we were coming, my guess is that the few that escaped last time are sending a warning to the rest."

"We're going to have to come up with a better strategy if they we're coming, meaning we might have to call Neji in on the next one." Sasuke frowned, and Naruto suppressed a laugh.

"You cant send three of your best people out of the village at one time, someone needs to stay back and protect the village." Trying hard to convince him not to send Neji out there to.

"You all wont be leaving any time soon, Sasuke I need you to escort Sakura to Konoha. Tsunade is worried about phasing and wants to run some test but until then someone needs to be with her at all times in case it does happen and she cant control it." He flipped through the files on his desk, "so you guys wont con on patrols together, Sasuke you'll go during the day and Naruto you'll go at night."

"Why wouldn't she be able to control it?" Naruto asked sitting on the edge of his seat.

He pulled out the files and went into detail and told them what Tsunade had told him,  
"And she doesn't remember any of it"

"No, she remembers absolutely, Lady Tsunade believes that her mind has repressed it along with the werewolf side of her and she believes that once that side comes back that her memories might come back as well and reliving something like that can be as traumatic as the first time." Sasuke's face twisted in anger as he looked though the photo's.

"How could they let this happen?" His mind flashed to the girl laying in his bed, her mind was at peace.

"I'm not sure on those details, I just know we have her now and it's going to be our job to watch her."

He walked down the empty street and back to his little hut, Sakura was sitting on the side of his bed struggling to out her shoes on, "You don't have to leave if you don't want too."

She jumped, not hearing him come in, "Oh!"

She stood up and he looked at her and smirked, "What?"

"I'm soooo sorry!" She ran outside in a panic and ran down the street as he shook his head slightly confused.

_She really is one of a kind. _


	6. Chapter 6

Control.

It's something you have to have when you're body can spontaneously turn into a wolf whether you want it too or, and that was something she was scared of. She knew at any turn she could phase into one and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to control it., and because of that Sasuke and Naruto would escort her around if she had to leave.

"I don't think I'm going to turn into one." She hummed as they walked down the dirt party, "It's bee what 3 weeks since I found the letter and about five weeks since I moved into your village."

Sasuke turned to look at her as she seemed to skip along, "That's why were going to see Tsunade right? Isn't she going to run some test?"

"You sound as confused as Naruto." She laughed, "You usually catch on a lot faster, is something bothering you?"

"No." He lied, the truth was that Kakashi outed him for imprinting on her and she didn't say anything about and even flat out ignored it and he didn't know why and didn't really want to ask afraid of the answer. He thought back to the night of her in his bed, he wanted to ask her why she went to his house but he let it go.

"I feel like you're lying but you can tell me when you want too." She smiled at him again walking a little closer to him.

He really didn't know what to make of her, she was a little different than most girls he ran into but at the same time her human side took over making her emotional. She cried, she got frustrated about stupid things and often threaten Naruto with violence but that made her who she was and when her human side wasn't in charge she was a fierce warrior able to track a ghost.

As they walked into Konoha he could sense the tension between the villagers and them, he caught a few glares and whispers as they walked by none of them seem to bother her so he ignored them the best he could.

"Hey isn't that the girl who is shacking up with a whole wolf tribe?"

"I heard she got pregnant by one and she was thrown out of the village."

"Gross who would want a beast inside of them?"

He growled as the girls walked by, "Ignore them."

She whispered low enough for him to hear as they walked up to the hospital to meet Tsunade, once inside the smell of cleaner hurt his nose, she shook her heard slightly and rubbed her nose. HE watched her quietly as she seemed to struggle with the smell too.

"Lady Tsunade!" She yelled, she bowed out of respect and smiled up at her former leader.

"Are you ready, I have a few test in mind to see if we can provoke you into a change." She walked fast, she had to jog to keep up with her.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to provoke me, wouldn't that be dangerous for all of the civilians?" She heard Sasuke snort in response.

"You think I would let you eat of them?" She turned to him with a "O" look on her face, earning her an eye roll.

"I guess that's true." They walked to the basement, where there was a treadmill and a few other things.

"I want to draw blood first." She jumped up on the table and looked away as she poked her arm with the needle.

The tubes were filled with red liquid and sent off to the labs immediately, she walked up to the treadmill and started running, Sasuke watched as she went from test to test and back through them again. He flinched when they threw cold water on her, she stood there and shivered for a moment but kept going; she was running again and it was slowly taking it's toll on her. She was growing more and more exhausted as time went on.

"I cant run anymore." She fell on the ground, her chest heaving up and down trying to catch her breath.

"Too bad, get up." Her voice was cold and stern giving her little room to argue.

She crawled back up on her feet and swayed a little, Sasuke was at her side holding her up so she wouldn't fall, "That's enough. Kakashi said to call it when it was too much for her and it is, she can barely stand."

They stared at each other, "Her eyes."

He pulled her away a little and looked into her green eyes, they looked a little wolf like in the center and returned to normal. The stress she was under was causing her body to slowly shift, her nails looked more like claws as her canines grew a little longer.

"Sasuke can you phase? Maybe that will help her." She retreated out of the room as Sasuke nodded, she shut the door and was on the other side of the glass as he shifted from human to wolf.

"Why is it important for her phase now?" Shizune asked writing down in her note book.

"She needs to be able to protect herself, she needs to learn how to phase and control her animal instincts, if she were to phase and no one was around she could easily kill someone and not realize what she was doing until it was over. It's been too long since she stopped taking the potions and she should've changed by now it she didn't." Each day that passed Tsunade was on edge waiting to receive a report that Sakura ate someone so she took it into her own and hands decided to make her change.

Sasuke walked around her, his eyes never leaving her. He could feel the heat rolling off her in waves as she held her head she sat down. Her body slowly started to shake, tears flowed down her cheeks and he tried to comfort her the best he could in that form.

She let out a painful yelp; the room filled with smoke as they waited for it to clear the heard a soft howl as the smoke cleared she stood on all fours, her white fur bright and soft with the little pink dot in the middle of her forehead. She was a little bigger than an average wolf it still smaller than Sasuke, his midnight fur complemented her Snow White fur. She slowly turned her head from side to side as she watched him walked up to her, her ears moved up and down slowly, her instincts were telling her that he was the dominant one while the other half of her wanted to play around.

She pawed at the door wanting out, she wanted to run but it wouldn't be a good idea to let a werewolf run through a hospital, "What are we going to do now?" Shizune looked at the blonde as she smirked

"We let them go through the tunnels." She laughed lightly as she opened the door and the two sprinted off into the maze of the under ground tunnels, "It's going to spit them out in the heart of the forest and I'll open the door this once and then it's going to be locked again, I figured it was safe bet to use them this time."

She used her nose to lead her to the fresh air, turned sharply as he was following close behind, memories flashed before her eyes of them as kids running around and playing. She whined softly as she remembered her parents and the hell they went through, she remembered living in the same hut she was in now as a kid.

She threw her head back and howled in the tunnels as they crossed into the forest Sasuke joined her as they sprinted through the forest, the trees passing by in a blur. Years that had been stripped away from her slowly came back, she shook her head to focus on where she was going finally not able to overcome it she stopped and shook her head as little whines escaped her muzzle.

-With Tsunade-

"Do you think her memories will come back?" Shizune placed a cup in front of her.

"I hope they do, they seemed to be locked up with her other half something we didn't really expect when we initially sealed her werewolf blood. If they do come back they'll be painful, their was a lot of things she saw as child that were sealed away with her werewolf blood." She folded her hand in front of her thinking back to the conversation she had with Kakashi.

-Flash back-

"_Mebuki wanted her to know who she was at 18, you remember that as much as I do Tsunade." Kakashi sat across from her, remembering the promise to his friend, he's been waiting a long time to see her again. _

"_I do remember but I don't know if she's ready to remember those things just yet, the murder of her parents is still fresh in her mind eight years later.." she looked away and pulled out her file, "Her mental state could be damaged if she remembers too much to quickly to she could simply lose control and the only way to stop her would be to kill her." _

"_Are you talking about when Hidan kidnapped her a few years ago?" He leaned forward as she handed him a file._

"_Yes. She went through a terrifying experience and phased without realizing she did it, she's the one who mortally injured him and sent him into hiding; she surprised even him and ripped him to shreds. When we found her, she was unrecognizable and she couldn't remember who injured him at the time." He looked over the photos of her wounds and flinched at the state shew as in, flipping through the photos he could see body parts throw around the room but his body was gone. _

"_How the fuck do you survive an attack like that?" He gave the file back to her._

"_He's immortal and some how he is able to replace the limbs he lost, he has survive man fatal blows and nothing we do seemed to stop him." He looked at the stressed woman as she raged war inside herself._

"_I'll protect her, Sasuke and Naruto want her to come home. She came by and dropped off a little cub like it was nothing. Sasuke had to fight the urge to change back and talk to her, did you know she's living in the forest right now in an old safe house?" He eyes shot up and met his._

"_What are you talking about, she told me she was going on vacation." He looked at her lightly as he smirked._

"_And you believed her?" She crossed her arms leaning back into her chair._

"_She came and asked if she could shop at our market, she has no fear of werewolves at all." He laughed, "I think part of her is telling her that she belongs with us and I would rather worry about controlling her in my own village than have her change in the middle of the wild with no help." _

"_She's always been a special girl, promise to send me updates." _

_-end-_

She looked outside, she could hear faint howling as she smiled, "I hope you're doing okay."

-Sakura-

Shaking the thoughts from her head they ran through the trees, soon the were met by a flash of orange as the three ran through the forest; Sakura in the middle with Sasuke and Naruto flanking her. Finally stopping, worn out she collapsed on the ground; changing back to her human form. Sasuke quickly changing back, he wrapped his cloak around her bare form; she was so tired she didn't even notice. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he carried her the rest of the way back.

"It's a good thing you move fast." Sasuke looked around to see Neji and Ino looking at the girl in his arms.


End file.
